These Magic Moments
by Amazilia beryllina
Summary: Cordelia and Misty are married and decide to adopt a little girl, who is also a witch.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

* * *

Misty Day walked into the kitchen to find her wife, Cordelia Goode, studying the file that the caseworker had dropped off earlier that week.

"That's about the millionth time ya've looked at that, Dee," Misty said with an affectionate smile.

Cordelia looked up and returned the smile. "I know, Mist, but I'm so excited! And nervous. But mostly excited."

"Me too, babe. I can't wait ta meet that little girl."

After much discussion and planning, the couple had decided it was time to expand their family through adoption. After the paperwork, interviews, background checks, and home visits, Cordelia and Misty had waited another three months before their caseworker had found a little girl who should be a perfect fit.

Cordelia met her wife's gaze with tears in her eyes. "Me too. I already love her and we haven't even met her. I hope she likes us, she's had a hard life and the poor thing is only six years old."

Misty wrapped an arm around Cordelia and sighed. "I know. Passed around from foster home ta foster home. Shunned because of her powers. She needs a loving, supportive home, and I think we're all going ta be so happy, Dee."

* * *

The next morning, Misty and Cordelia drove to the orphanage and anxiously waited at a small table in the brightly painted meeting room.

Cordelia placed a hand on Misty's leg to stop its nervous tapping. "And I thought I was the nervous one."

That got a laugh from her wife who was about to lean over for a kiss, but the sound of a door opening turned both of their heads. The two witches looked up to see their case worker, Janice, walk in with whom they greatly hoped would be their daughter.

"Elise," spoke Janice, "this is Cordelia Goode and Misty Day. They're here to spend some time with you, okay?"

"Okay," nodded the small green-eyed blonde.

With a smile of assurance, Janice left the three of them to get acquainted.

Misty smiled at the girl who had taken a seat across from herself and Cordelia at the table.

"Hi Elise. I'm Misty and this is my wife, Cordelia. We're both so happy ta finally meet ya."

Cordelia nodded in agreement as the girl studied them both for a moment before quietly speaking. "Hello. It's nice to meet both of you."

Misty looked to Cordelia, not sure how to start the conversation. Before either had the chance to speak, the little purple table in front of them rose slightly up into the air. The little girl looked nervous and stammered out an apology while screwing her eyes shut in an effort to concentrate and set the table back down. When the table had finally settled back to the ground, the little girl blurted out another apology.

"Sometimes that happens when I'm nervous, I'm sorry. I can leave now if you want."

"It's alright, we understand." Cordelia smiled. "We're witches, too, Elise."

The girl's head shot up. "You are?" Cordelia and Misty nodded in unison.

Glancing down to her hands before looking back up to the two witches, she spoke again. "Um, would it be alright if you called me Lissy? I like that name better."

"If that's what you prefer then of course, sweetie."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You can call me Cordelia, if you'd like." Lissy smiled at her.

"I've never been one for formalities, so I'm plain ol' Misty, sweet pea."

Lissy giggled. "Okay, Misty and Cordelia."

Lissy fidgeted in her seat, a mixture of curiosity and timidness on her face. "So, you're both witches? You can move stuff around like I can?"

"That's right," began Misty. "We can do a bunch of other stuff, too. We could teach ya. You'd have one of the best teachers around 'cause Cordelia is The Supreme."

"Supreme?"

"Mm-hmm. She's the leader of all witches everywhere. She guides us and teaches us."

Cordelia nudged her wife when Lissy's eyes widened, afraid she'd scare the girl.

"But there's no need ta be intimidated, Lissy," Misty continued. "Dee here likes ta sit in her PJs and eat ice cream just like the rest of us."

Cordelia smiled and rolled her eyes when Misty laughed at her own comment. Lissy giggled again and raised her eyebrows, not sure yet what to make of the two women, but feeling more at ease around them than she'd felt around anyone in a long time.

The sound of a door opening signaled the return of Lissy's caseworker.

"If everything went well I suppose it's time to get everything settled."

Lissy looked from Janice to the kind faces of her two fellow witches, not wanting to get too hopeful, but holding her breath waiting for an answer.

"Would that be alright with you, Lissy?" questioned Cordelia. "If you come home with us?"

Lissy bit her lip and nodded her head. Misty and Cordelia broke out in wide grins as all three stood from the table to follow Janice out of the room. Lissy went to gather her belongings while Misty and Cordelia finalized paperwork and spoke with Janice.

"I'll be by your house in a few months to check up on everything. If all is well, a judge can finalize the adoption. It might take a while for her to adjust, but she seems comfortable with you both. I wish you all the best, she's a sweet girl."

Cordelia and Misty thanked the woman as Lissy made her way over to them, a small bag in hand.

Cordelia glanced at the bag, her heart breaking at the few items the girl possessed. She shared a look with her wife who nodded in return as they led Lissy out to the car.

After helping her in and making sure she was buckled, Misty slid into the passenger seat, smiling over at Cordelia who was behind the wheel. "What do you say to a shoppin' trip, Lissy? We can pick up a few necessities for ya."

"Okay," came the quiet response from the back seat.

Cordelia kept glancing at Lissy in the rear view mirror but, rather than make small talk, let the girl gaze out the window, taking in the new scenery. Misty reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Cordelia's thigh as they headed to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the crowded mall, Cordelia noticed that Lissy stuck close to herself and Misty, always keeping a wary eye on the strangers around them. Cordelia frowned at the little girl's discomfort and offered her a hand to hold. Lissy looked at Cordelia's hand, then to her face with a small smile of gratitude before placing her tiny hand into Cordelia's.

Misty smiled at the sweet moment and reached out to take Lissy's other hand as they made their way into the children's clothing store.

After trying on outfits in a few different sizes since Lissy wasn't sure of her size after years of wearing too-large hand-me-downs, the three witches stopped by a home goods store so Lissy could pick out her own bedding before heading to the academy to get settled.

* * *

"Welcome home, darlin'." Misty and Cordelia led Lissy through the large house and up the stairs to her room. The little girl looked all around taking in her new surroundings.

"Whadya think?" asked Misty.

Lissy walked into her new bedroom, Misty and Cordelia following behind into the cheerful room filled with sunshine streaming in from the large, sheer curtained windows. A cozy bed sat against the opposite wall, waiting for the soft green bedspread Lissy had chosen, and a small, white dresser made up the furnishings.

"We wanted to leave the room a blank canvas so you could choose how to decorate it," explained Cordelia.

Lissy turned back to the women. "I've never had one before."

"You've never had your own bedroom before?"

Lissy shook her head. "I've never had a real bed of my own either."

Cordelia shared a teary look with Misty, their hearts aching for the girl.

"Well, you do now, sweetie, and we have enough space that you won't have ta share once classes start up again in fall. Now, what do ya say ta some lunch? You must be hungry."

* * *

After a quiet lunch, Lissy headed to her room to put her belongings away while Misty and Cordelia cleaned up the kitchen.

"She's the cutest darn thing, Dee. So polite, carryin' her own dishes ta the sink."

Cordelia smiled. "She's a sweetheart, but she ate as if she hadn't seen food in days."

"I know, Dee, it breaks my heart ta think of a child who's experienced so much heartache in such a short life."

"I'm glad she's here with us now. We're going to make sure she has the life she deserves. I just hope she feels she can trust us and open up to us."

Misty reached across the counter to squeeze Cordelia's hand. "I'm sure she will, Dee. Give it time."


	3. Chapter 3

After a day spent by Lissy exploring the house and academy grounds, Zoe and Kyle arrived the next evening for dinner. Lissy took a seat close to Misty's side, farthest from Kyle who, despite his kindness and knack for getting a few smiles out of Lissy before dinner, seemed to make her uneasy.

Lissy ate in silence for the most part, answering questions when asked, but content to listen to the conversation between the adults. Rising from her chair to clean her dishes, Lissy tripped, her utensils crashing to the floor, her plate shattering.

"Lissy!" Cordelia and the others quickly moved toward Lissy to make sure she was unharmed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me!" Lissy repeated, crawling backwards from where she had fallen until she bumped into the cabinets.

Cordelia dropped to her knees beside the girl to cradle her face in her hands. "Sweetheart, look at me. No one in this room will ever hurt you."

Lissy shot her fear-filled eyes toward Kyle. "Really?"

"'Course not, darlin'." Misty knelt down on Lissy's other side. "We all love you very much."

Cordelia stroked the little girl's cheek with her thumb. "We love you and will protect you always."

Lissy's face held shock for a brief moment before her eyes filled with tears and she sat forward into Cordelia's embrace, wrapping her little arms tightly around Cordelia's neck. Misty gently rubbed Lissy's back in a silent show of support. She teared up thinking of what this poor child must have gone through before she came into her and Cordelia's lives.

"Maybe we should go," said Zoe. She and Kyle were still standing in the middle of the kitchen, not wanting to approach Lissy in case they scared her further. "We can stop by later this week." The pair lived in an apartment a few streets from Robichaux's.

Misty nodded her thanks as the two moved to leave. After a few more minutes, Lissy pulled back from Cordelia's embrace.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner and made Zoe and Kyle leave."

"You didn't ruin a thing, love bug. Zoe and Kyle understand, and so do me and Delia." Lissy gave Misty a grateful smile as she wiped her eyes.

"Do you think they would want to come back? I like Zoe, and Kyle too, I just got scared for a minute. I'll try not to do it again."

Cordelia shared a look with Misty before picking Lissy up and setting her on her lap. "Listen to me, sweetheart. It's okay to get scared. You don't have to hide your feelings from us. We're here for you no matter what, and so are Kyle and Zoe, okay?"

Lissy nodded up to Cordelia. Misty reached over for Lissy's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I second that, and I bet Zoe and Kyle would love ta see you again real soon." Misty reached over to pull her from Cordelia's lap and stand up with her in her arms. "It'd be a real shame if that ice cream in the freezer didn't get eaten. How about some dessert before bed?" Lissy smiled and nodded.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Cordelia jolted awake. Looking over at her sound asleep wife, she listened for what exactly had awoken her. Hearing a faint whimper, she got up and walked into Lissy's room, which was directly beside her and Misty's.

She gently sat on the edge of Lissy's bed where the girl continued to whimper and squirm under the covers. "Lissy, sweetheart, wake up for me."

"No, don't! Don't hit, I'll go to my room, I promise!"

Cordelia gently pulled Lissy up by her shoulders in an effort to wake her from her nightmare. At that point, the girl's cries had woken Misty who ran into the room.

"Nightmare," Cordelia explained. Misty nodded and moved to kneel beside the bed.

"Hey there, little one, yer safe now."

Lissy had jolted awake when Cordelia moved her and frantically searched her room for danger before her eyes landed on Misty and she let out a breath of relief.

"There ya go. Nothin' ta be afraid of here."

Cordelia continued to soothingly rub Lissy's back. "Would you like to sleep in our room, Lissy? You'll be extra safe from nightmares with us." She smiled down at Lissy who nodded groggily before picking up the little girl and following Misty back to their bed.

Placing Lissy between them and tucking them all in, Cordelia placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "'Night, sweetheart."

Misty smiled at her wife before kissing Lissy's cheek as the little girl's eyes drooped shut. "G'night, darlin'. Sleep tight."

Misty and Cordelia leaned in and shared a kiss before also falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cordelia woke up the next morning, a huge grin spread across her face at what she saw when she opened her eyes. Lissy was sound asleep, snuggled into Misty's side, who was already awake and gently running her fingers through Lissy's hair.

"That's adorable." Misty looked over at her wife when she spoke and returned her grin.

"Isn't it? My bladder's ready ta burst, but I can't bring myself ta move and wake her up."

Cordelia chuckled as Lissy began to stir. The two women could barely stand the cuteness when she yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"Mornin', little one." Lissy snuggled back into Misty's arms before suddenly realizing where she was. Eyes widening, Lissy sat up and scooted to sit against the headboard.

"You alright, darlin'?"

"I'm sorry," Lissy whispered.

Cordelia's brow furrowed. "For what, sweetheart? You did nothing wrong." Cordelia and Misty slowly sat up to join Lissy against the headboard when she began to speak quietly.

"I woke you up last night and…." Lissy nervously looked down at the bed and back at both women.

"For needing to sleep here? Oh, honey, there's nothing wrong with that." Cordelia comfortingly rubbed Lissy's arm. "You can't prevent nightmares and we don't mind at all if you sleep in here. You can any time you'd like."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Most people never wanted me around." Lissy looked down, embarrassed, while Misty and Cordelia shared a sad look.

"Well, we want you," Misty declared. "Always will. So, if it's okay with you, yer stuck with us forever."

Lissy looked up, first at Misty and then over to Cordelia, both witches nodding in turn. Lissy broke out into a grin. "I'd like that."

Misty hugged her. "So would we. And I say we celebrate with breakfast!"

Cordelia laughed and leaned toward Lissy, speaking loud enough for Misty to hear. "She always wants food."

"Hey now, who was the one who ate ALL the chocolate mints?"

"I was doing you a favor, Mist, they made your stomach ache."

"That's no reason ta forego perfectly tasty chocolate mints."

Cordelia nudged Lissy. "See what I mean?" This caused the girl to break out into laughter, bringing smiles to the couple's faces.

* * *

After all three witches had dressed they decided to walk to a nearby restaurant for breakfast. As they sat in their window booth after ordering, Cordelia noticed Lissy's uneasiness at being in the popular breakfast spot. Biting her lip, she glanced at Misty who was seated directly beside her but nearest the aisle. Misty had obviously noticed the girl's discomfort as well because she watched Lissy for about two more seconds before moving to slide into the seat beside the girl.

Misty's closeness seemed to put Lissy at ease, and Cordelia tried to distract her further by asking her questions about her hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Before their food arrived, Lissy had revealed that she loved to read books but couldn't stand pickles or mustard, and that her favorite color was green. "Same as mine!" exclaimed Misty. Lissy continued answering questions after their food had arrived.

"Yer file said you were born in Missouri. How'd ya end up in New Orleans?" Misty asked before cramming a forkful of waffle in her mouth, making Cordelia role her eyes and smile with affection.

Lissy took a sip of milk before answering. "My birth parents moved to Baton Rouge when I was a baby. I was told it was for a job, but when my dad lost the job, they left town and left me behind, too. They left me at a hospital." Lissy spoke matter-of-factly about the series of events while picking at her scrambled eggs before taking a bite. Swallowing, she continued when Cordelia and Misty remained silent.

"I had a nice foster family when I was really little, but they decided to have their own kids and didn't keep me. I only remember them a little. After that, I didn't live with anyone nice."

Cordelia shot Misty a worried look.

"There was a couple who had lots of foster kids who I lived with. The other kids were all right but some of them were bullies, and none of us got much food. I spent a lot of time at the library to stay away from the house. The plus side is that I learned how to read and write before anyone else my age." She smiled deprecatingly.

"Then I lived with a couple who yelled a lot. There were two other foster kids when I was there, but they were older and stayed away from the house mostly. I learned to stay away, too, or to sleep in the tree house out back because usually they'd lock me in the bedroom so I couldn't bother them."

Cordelia bit her lip, nervous at the answer she might get, but needing to know. "Did they hurt you, Lissy?"

"They were really mean when they were drunk, or if I accidentally let my powers show. They didn't like that at all. The husband threw me against a wall once and it broke a couple of my fingers, but he didn't do more than hit me and yell a lot." Lissy fidgeted and stared down at her plate, afraid she had been talking too much. Noticing that her fork was levitating slightly, she carefully placed it back on the table.

"Thank you for sharing that with us," spoke Cordelia. "Lissy, I'm sorry you had bad experiences. None of it was your fault. You know that, right?" Lissy quickly nodded.

"Yeah, it was there loss 'cause yer great and we're glad yer here with us now." Lissy leaned back into the arm that Misty draped across her shoulders and continued to eat her breakfast, glad that she had finally found people who appreciated her.

* * *

Having taken a stroll around the neighborhood after breakfast, the trio decided to spend a quiet, lazy Saturday at home. Cordelia made some lemonade and carried it out to join Misty and Lissy on the back porch. The two were locked in a tense thumb war when Cordelia walked out, that only ended when Misty sneakily tickled Lissy's ribs from under the table. Giggling, Lissy squirmed in her chair.

"What's in there?" Lissy asked, looking at the greenhouse. "That's the only place I haven't explored yet." Misty followed her gaze and turned back excitedly.

"In there is one of my favorite places. Come on!" Grabbing her hand, Misty gently tugged Lissy out of her seat and led her into the greenhouse.

Entering, Lissy took in all of the flowering plants and greenery. She'd never seen so many plants and color in one place before, their scents combining to create a heady yet comforting aroma. Lissy couldn't place it, but the scent was inviting and familiar.

Misty was grinning at Lissy's look of delight as she walked over to the large, wooden worktable. "Whadya think?"

Lissy moved to the table and climbed up on a stool beside where Misty stood. "I think it's beautiful in here."

"Me too," smiled Misty, giving Lissy's nose a gentle tap with her finger.

Pulling a wilting plant closer, Misty held a hand over it and whispered words in a language Lissy had never heard. Before Lissy's eyes the once brown, drooping leaves rose to life, restored to their healthy green hue.

Misty met Lissy's wonder filled eyes. "Will I be able to do that someday?"

"Nah, not someday. I bet ya could do it now if ya really tried."

Cordelia, having trailed in behind them, leaned her hip against a workbench to watch. Sitting up a little straighter, Lissy reached for another sickly looking plant. Holding out both hands over the bare twigs and dying leaves as Misty instructed, Lissy hesitantly spoke aloud the foreign words that Misty whispered in her ear.

Lissy looked to Misty when nothing happened.

"Now say it like ya mean it."

Nodding, Lissy held out her hands once again, repeating the words with more conviction. Cordelia stepped forward as Lissy spoke the incantation. As the final words left her lips, leaves sprouted to life on bare twigs and a few pink flowers popped open, their appearance eliciting a surprised laugh from the little girl. "I did it!"

"Good job, darlin'!" Misty high-fived her as Cordelia walked closer to examine the potted plant.

"Excellent work, Lissy." Cordelia shared an impressed look with Misty. Lissy grinned with happiness at their approval.

"Should we water them?" asked the small witch. When Misty nodded, Lissy used telekinesis to bring a water pitcher over from the workbench against which Cordelia had been leaning. The other two witches smiled at Lissy's confidence, happy to see that she was feeling more and more comfortable around them. They spent another hour or so in the greenhouse, letting an eager Lissy practice her newfound skill and teaching her the history of their ancestors.

"All right, little one," Cordelia spoke affectionately when their time in the greenhouse wound down. "I don't know about you, but I've worked up quite an appetite. Ready for lunch?"

"Mm-hmm," nodded Lissy.

"Me too!" said Misty, pushing away from the table.

Lissy grinned cheekily. "That's no surprise. After all, you're _always_ hungry, Misty." Misty feigned shock and Cordelia burst out in laughter. "What have ya done, Dee, she's takin' after you!" Lissy giggled when Misty playfully poked her in the side, then hopped down from her stool.

Making it only a couple of steps, Lissy faltered and stumbled forward, nearly falling to her knees was it not for Cordelia catching her. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, I got a little dizzy."

Cordelia nodded. "I think we need to take it easy next time. Your powers are still growing, just like you, and doing too much at once can tire you out." Lissy wrapped her arms around Cordelia's neck when the Supreme picked her up.

"Sorry if I over did it, sweet pea." Misty ran a hand over Lissy's back when she spoke.

"You didn't, I had fun."

"Glad ta hear it. Now let's go eat!" Lissy and Cordelia shared an amused look and followed Misty out of the greenhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

On Tuesday, after noticing that their supply of swamp mud was running low, Misty, Lissy, and a slightly reluctant Cordelia decided to drive out to the section of swampland referred to as "Misty's swamp".

"Why don't you like Misty's swamp, Delia?" came Lissy's innocent question after they'd piled in the car and drove away from Robichaux's.

From behind the wheel, Misty chuckled. Cordelia shot her a warning look before turning toward the back seat to answer Lissy. "Let's just say that I prefer to tread on tamer ground."

"Hah!" Cordelia jumped at Misty's outburst. "What Delia doesn't want to admit is that a little ol' alligator scared her senseless."

"Little?! That thing was at least nine feet long, Misty!"

"That 'thing' has a name, Dee."

"Oh, excuse me for neglecting to use the alligator's proper name."

Lissy giggled at their banter and caught Misty's mischievous smile in the rear view mirror.

"Her name is Rhiannon and she won't hurt anyone who's with me." Misty ignored Cordelia's huff. "We have an understandin' because I saved her from some poachers."

"Why don't you like Rhiannon, Delia?" Lissy persisted, thinking that the gator sounded perfectly nice to her.

Misty answered for her wife, enjoying the opportunity for some lighthearted teasing. "Rhi wandered into my old cabin through the open front door while Cordelia and me were...preoccupied." Misty winked at a blushing Cordelia, both thinking back to exactly what had been preoccupying them.

"I was sitting on the bed," continued Cordelia, leaving out the part of the story not suitable for little ears, "and when I moved to stand up, that giant lizard was lying-in-wait on the floor at the foot of the bed!"

"I've never heard you swear so much, Dee." Misty could barely get her words out through her laughter. "Yer face…." Glancing back at Lissy, Misty composed herself long enough to finish. "She scrambled back onto the bed and refused to budge until Rhi was clear back out in the middle of the swamp. I practically had to carry her back to the car."

"Did not," interjected Cordelia, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

"I'm tellin' ya babe, you have nothin' ta worry about. Not while I'm there." Misty held out her hand to Cordelia who took it and rested their joined hands on the center console. Lissy smiled in contentment and leaned back to watch the trees zoom by for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Arriving at the swamp, Lissy hopped out of the car and went to follow Misty, but Cordelia grabbed her hand before she could get far. "Stay close," she said in a low voice, scanning the ground around them.

It was Misty's turn to roll her eyes. "The most potent mud is behind the cabin, follow me." Joining Misty behind her small cabin, the Supreme and her swamp witch began scooping mud into jars. Lissy wandered toward the cabin, curious to see its contents and where Misty used to live.

Having filled every jar they brought, Misty and Cordelia were about to take the first load back to the car when they heard Lissy call out from somewhere out in the trees.

"Misty! Delia! Come look!"

The two witches took off toward Lissy's voice, hoping she hadn't run into any trouble.

"Lissy?" Misty said, slightly breathless. Lissy was kneeling in a patch of mud near the edge of the water. She looked around at them with bright, excited eyes when they approached.

"I think Rhiannon had babies!" When Lissy stood up, the couple could see past her to a pod of eight tiny alligators that had gathered near where Lissy had been kneeling.

"You've got to be kidding," said Cordelia, taking a few steps back before realizing she didn't know Rhiannon's whereabouts and glancing around nervously as she stepped closer to Misty and held on to her arm.

"Well, would ya look at those little cuties." Cordelia pulled a face at Misty's comment. "How do you know they're Rhiannon's?"

"I read a book about alligators once and it said they are territorial. If Rhiannon lives in this area, then they're probably hers," Lissy shrugged. "I think she's over there." Lissy pointed to a barely visible alligator a short distance away.

"Yep, that's her alright," confirmed Misty, patting Cordelia's hand when she tightened her grip on Misty's arm. "Don't worry, she trusts us."

Lissy looked up at her in question.

"I don't know how ta explain it quite right, but I can sense her. Just bits and pieces of...emotion, I suppose."

Lissy nodded and knelt back down, reaching out to put something in the water near the babies. Cordelia moved quickly to clasp her by the arms and pull her back.

"It's okay," Lissy assured her. "They're friendly. I'm tossing them snails and worms I found. I read that that's what they eat when they're this tiny."

"Uh-huh. Come on, my little bookworm. I think that's all my heart can handle for one day. Or year," Cordelia muttered, leading Lissy back to the safety of the car.

Misty chuckled and turned back toward the swamp before following. "Congrats, Rhi."


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, Lissy had another nightmare, her crying waking both women. Cordelia went to her once again and carried her back to their bed so the little girl would feel safe.

"Goodnight Lissy. Sweet dreams, I love you."

"G'night, little one. I love ya too."

Lissy snuggled into the blankets, already asleep.

* * *

Later that week, Misty was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast having sent Lissy outside to play. Cordelia walked into the kitchen, her large glasses perched on the end of her nose where they had slid down.

"Hey babe, I thought you had paper work ta do today." Misty bit her lip and smiled when Cordelia pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"I do, but I got to thinking about Lissy and her beginning classes here this fall. She's obviously a talented witch, but her school records are sparse, so she'll need to take a placement test for the basic math, reading, and science classes."

Misty couldn't resist any longer when Cordelia once again had to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, and walked over to wrap her arms around Cordelia's waist.

"That's a good idea. That little cutie has her nose stuck in a new book every day, seems like. I bet she'll do great. And if she needs a little extra help, well that's why we're here."

Cordelia smiled and rested her arms atop Misty's shoulders, nuzzling her neck. "I'm so glad I have you."

Misty grinned and pulled Cordelia closer. "I love you too, Dee."

* * *

The next day, Misty was outside tending to the garden when she heard little feet approach. Turning, she caught sight of Lissy.

"Hey love bug. Wanna help me collect some of these veggies?"

"I can't, I have to take my placement test soon. Delia's going to come get me when she's ready."

Misty noticed the little girl nervously chew on her lip. "How about you? Are ya feelin' ready?"

"I guess so, but…."

"But what, darlin'?"

"Will you both still want me if I don't do well on the test?"

Misty shared a horrified look with Cordelia who had walked up behind Lissy in time to hear her question.

"Oh my gosh, baby girl," Misty stood and moved to wrap Lissy in a hug. "We will always want you. We love you."

When Misty released Lissy, Cordelia immediately hugged her close and reassured her. "We love you so, so much. We always will, okay?"

Lissy nodded, giving them a crooked grin. "I love you both, too."

Misty laughed happily, "Wow, that's good ta here."

Cordelia couldn't keep the smile off of her face and planted kisses all over Lissy's face. The little girl started to giggle and threw her arms around Cordelia's neck, then gave Misty a big hug.

After another round of hugs and laughs and 'I love you's', a gentle smile graced Cordelia's lips when she placed her hands on Lissy's shoulders. "You know, I wouldn't be asking you to take this test if I didn't think you'd do well. You're a brilliant little girl, and I think you'll do just fine. The test is so I can place you in classes that will challenge you and not bore you, but not ask too much from you, okay?"

Lissy nodded. "That makes sense. I guess I'm as ready now as I'll ever be, but just so you know, math has never been my forte."

Cordelia chuckled as she and Lissy headed inside. "We can work on that."

* * *

Cordelia and Misty were sitting on the couch watching the morning news the next day. Cordelia had just finished scoring Lissy's placement test. "She didn't need to be worried at all, Mist. She's moving into the second grade this school year, but placed in 3rd grade math, and 5th grade reading and writing."

Misty nudged her wife. "See, I told ya she'd do great." At that moment they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Lissy, a serious expression on her little face, walked up to them.

Misty looked up and smiled at her. "Mornin' love bug. You look like ya've got somethin' on your mind."

Clasping her hands behind her back, Lissy stepped up so that she stood between the two. "I was thinking and I was wondering…." Lissy crawled up to sit on Misty's lap. "Could I call you my mama?" Reaching over to grab Cordelia's hand she continued, "And could I call you my mommy?"

Lissy started to look worried when, instead of receiving an answer, both women got teary eyed. Cordelia let go of Lissy's hand so that she could pull the girl onto her lap. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your mommy. You're our baby girl. Always will be." Cordelia hugged Lissy close, kissing her head.

"All right, my turn," said Misty, tugging Lissy back over to her lap. "I would be honored ta be your mama, sweat pea. So honored and happy." Lissy couldn't keep the smile off of her face and snuggled her way onto the couch in between Misty and Cordelia, happy to have finally found right where she belongs.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading. Feel free to leave a review or message me, I always like to make new connections! Extra thanks to those who have already reviewed!_


	7. Chapter 7

July 1st arrived with its customary hot, sunny days characteristic of a New Orleans summer. Cordelia wandered into the backyard with the intent to inform Lissy that she was due for a doctor's check-up and she had an appointment tomorrow afternoon.

Rounding a corner of the house and heading for the side yard, Cordelia was startled when Lissy suddenly appeared from behind a hibiscus shrub.

"Hi, mommy," she said sweetly, swaying slightly with her hands hidden behind her back.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow and fixed her with a suspicious gaze before returning the hello. Not reacting quickly enough, Cordelia caught a face full of water when Lissy pulled a water gun from behind her back and took aim. Laughing maniacally, Lissy watched Cordelia sputter in surprise, but took off running once the woman recovered and gave chase.

Circling the house and arriving in the back yard, Lissy came up short when she nearly ran into Misty who was wielding a water gun of her own, and changed direction to take cover behind Cordelia.

"Hey!" Cordelia protested. "How is this fair?" Lissy peeked her head around Cordelia long enough to shoot a stream of water at Misty.

Misty raised her plastic gun to take aim, a crooked grin on her face. Cordelia pointed a finger at her wife. "Misty Day, don't you dare."

Misty pulled the trigger and sent a stream of water shooting toward Cordelia's chest. Cordelia shrieked and started backing up, dodging Lissy who was aiming at both women in turn, and took cover behind a tree.

Lissy, who had slightly better aim than Misty, was gaining ground with a few well-placed jets of water to the face. Laughing uncontrollably, Misty eventually ditched the gun and ran at Lissy, scooping her up and twirling her around, effectively ending their battle.

"Tisk, tisk. Shouldn't have let your guard down, now should you?" Misty, with Lissy still in her arms, turned at the sound of Cordelia's voice to see The Supreme with a running garden hose in her hands.

"Aw, come on now, Dee. How 'bout a truce?" Lissy nodded emphatically at the suggestion.

Cordelia put a hand to her chin as if mulling over the idea. "A truce, huh? Nah." And with that, she took her revenge and managed to soak her two fellow witches before Misty was able to wrestle the hose from her grasp while Lissy tried to distract Cordelia by wrapping her arms around her legs and holding on.

By now, all three were laughing too hard to put up much of a fight let alone continue the backyard water battle. Collapsing to the grass, Lissy still grasping her legs and Misty's arms now wrapped around her body, Cordelia drug them down with her in a pile of giggles and soaked clothes.

"Oh my gosh, Dee, yer diabolical!"

"I have to be to keep up with you two," she laughed, planting a kiss on Misty's lips and hugging Lissy to her side.

* * *

The next afternoon, Cordelia and Misty each had a hold of one of Lissy's hands in a show of support as they walked into the doctor's clinic. Cordelia had broached the subject of a checkup after their water fight, and Lissy hadn't liked the idea.

 _"_ _What's wrong, darlin'?" Misty had questioned, not liking the fear that had crept onto the little girl's face at the mention of a doctor's visit._

 _Lissy moved to sit closer to Misty, leaning into her side for comfort. "I've only ever had to go to the doctor's after someone is mean to me and I get hurt." She looked up at Cordelia, her lip quivering. "I don't like going there."_

 _Misty hugged her closer, resting her chin on Lissy's head. "Nothin' bad will happen this time, I promise. Mommy and I will be right there with you the whole time."_

 _"_ _Promise?"_

 _"_ _Promise."_

After being given a clean bill of health and getting up-to-date on all shots, the three were walking through the mall after eating lunch at the food court.

Cordelia reached an arm down around Lissy's shoulders. "That doctor visit wasn't so bad, was it?"

Lissy looked up and gave her a small smile. "It wasn't bad because I had the two of you with me." Cordelia returned the smile and glanced over to Misty who was walking on Lissy's other side.

"I don't know," Misty said playfully, a look of faux skepticism on her face. "You still had ta suffer through those shots. I think a reward is in order." Misty suddenly scooped Lissy up into her arms, causing the girl to laugh at her antics, and ran into the nearest store, which just happened to be a toy store.

When Cordelia caught up with them, Misty still had Lissy in her arms and the little girl was looking around in awe at all of the toys covering the shelves. Cordelia stopped at Misty's side and put a hand on Lissy's back. "Anything catch your eye, sweetheart?"

Lissy looked over to her and shrugged. Cordelia realized that she had probably never had many toys, if any, to play with growing up. "How about something soft that you can cuddle with at night?" she suggested, thinking of a way to help comfort the little girl if she woke up after a nightmare.

Lissy nodded her approval and leaned into Misty as she walked a few aisles over to a wall showcasing every stuffed animal imaginable. Lissy reached out and picked up a few, scrutinizing them and trying to decide if they'd make a good cuddly companion. Scrunching up her nose, she looked back at all of her options, and her eyes lit up when she spotted one.

Placing the two she held back on the shelf, Lissy instead picked up a plush, green alligator nearly as long as her arm, with black glass eyes and a sewn-on smile on its face. "This one!" she exclaimed.

Glancing at Cordelia, Misty chuckled when she saw the eye roll. Cordelia looked back to her, a warm smile gracing her face when their eyes met. "If that's what you want," said Cordelia to Lissy, "then it's perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Dee?" Misty nudged her wife who was lying beside her in bed reading a book.

"Hmm?"

"The county fair is next week," said Misty excitedly, angling her laptop so Cordelia could see the screen. "We should take Lissy."

Cordelia scooted closer to Misty to get a better look at the screen. "That would be fun. I wonder if she's ever been to a fair?"

"Ooh, we should definitely go on that!" And that!"

Cordelia laughed as Misty became more and more excited with every new picture she saw of the carnival rides. Leaning against Misty and wrapping both arms around her waist, Cordelia spoke into her neck. "We can do all of it."

Misty turned her head for a kiss before continuing to scroll through the pictures, eager for Lissy's day at the fair.

* * *

The first day of the Orleans County Fair arrived, and with it the nearly tangible enthusiasm of the witches residing at Robichaux's.

"Come on, Mommy, we're going to miss it!"

"Hold on, baby girl. The fair isn't going anywhere and neither are you without some sunblock on that cute little face." Lissy scrunched up her nose when Cordelia plopped a drop of sunblock lotion on her nose and cheeks, but dutifully rubbed it in so she could grab Cordelia's hand and lead her out to the car where Misty was waiting.

"Come on, Dee, we're gonna miss it!"

"That's what I said," sighed Lissy, crawling into the backseat so Cordelia could help her buckle up. Cordelia couldn't help but laugh at her girls, and quickly got into the passenger seat because she was looking forward to the fair more than she let on.

Lissy talked the entire way about everything she wanted to try at her first fair. "We should go on the swings and the Ferris wheel, and there's a really pretty carousel we should try, and we should absolutely go on a roller coaster, and—"

"Whoa there, sweet pea, take a breath," Misty chuckled.

"Okay," said Lissy. "But mama, they have nachos on a stick." The two women burst out laughing at the importance Lissy placed on this particular piece of information.

"You know me well, darlin'."

Misty pulled into a parking space not far from Zoe and Kyle who had decided to join them for a day at the fair. After hopping out of the car, Lissy clasped one of Misty's hands, Cordelia taking ahold of the other, as they walked to meet up with the other couple.

"Hi guys!" Zoe grinned when she looked down at Lissy. "Great outfit, Lissy, you're putting us all to shame."

Lissy looked down at her bright red converse sneakers, floral patterned pants, and yellow and white polka dot shirt before smiling up at Zoe. "I was excited for today so I wanted my outfit to be exciting."

Cordelia gently squeezed Misty's hand, the two exchanging smiles, overjoyed at how far Lissy had come since her arrival in their lives. No longer timid and unsure, Lissy felt completely comfortable around Misty and Cordelia—her mama and mommy—and, after a few successful dinners, had also come to trust Zoe and Kyle.

Swinging Lissy up into her arms, Misty planted a kiss on her cheek. "Where to first, love bug?"

Lissy pursed her lips in thought. "The roller coaster!"

* * *

"Here we go," announced Misty, setting down a plate of chili fries to go along with the hot dogs, cotton candy, elephant ear, and nachos on a stick.

"Leave some food for the rest of the town, Misty," Cordelia deadpanned. Misty stuffed a handful of cotton candy into her mouth in response.

Zoe smiled at the exchange before coming to Misty's defense. "Lissy's never experienced fair food, this way she can try it all."

"I'll bet she also gets to experience the gut ache that accompanies fair food," said Kyle, a look of disbelief on his face at how many fries Lissy could fit in her mouth at once.

Misty and Lissy looked at each other and laughed, mouths still full of food. Cordelia shook her head in amusement. "You are your mama's daughter." Lissy looked up long enough to flash Cordelia a smile before starting on her hot dog.

By the end of the day, Lissy was satisfied with her first ever day at the county fair. From rides, music, food, and games, they had done it all. Lissy had to practically be dragged away from the petting zoo, but so had Misty for that matter. And it was more than easy for Lissy to talk Cordelia into getting their faces painted, using her best puppy dog eyes to get Cordelia to the booth.

"So, what was your favorite part about today?" Cordelia asked Lissy as they pulled into the driveway. Not getting a response, Cordelia looked in the backseat. "Aw, look Mist, she conked out."

"What a cutie. She looks like one happy kid. I'll get the cutie, you get the fish," said Misty, holding up a bag with a colorful guppy fish swimming around inside, a prize from the water gun target game.

"Deal," smiled Cordelia. "It's impressive the aim that girl has with a water gun."


	9. Chapter 9

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Ready or not, here I come!" Cordelia watched from behind a closet door as Lissy headed from the living room and up the stairs, intent on finding either herself or Misty. Suddenly, Misty crept up and squeezed herself into the closet, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're going to give away my hiding spot."

"Our hidin' spot now."

"Well, I don't appreciate you stealing it."

"Well maybe you'll appreciate this," said Misty, right before finding Cordelia's lips with her own in the dark closet.

"Mm, Mist, we're supposed to be hiding," Cordelia managed to say between kisses, "not making out."

Misty pulled back. "I guess yer right." Making to leave, Misty felt Cordelia wrap her arms around her waist.

"On second thought, it might take her a while to find us." Cordelia gently pulled Misty's head closer to her own. "We might as well make the most of it."

Misty chuckled as their lips met once more, this time only coming up for air when they heard the doorbell chime. Breathing heavily, Cordelia rested her forehead against her wife's. "Are you going to get that?"

"And give up my hidin' spot? No way."

"My hiding spot, closet thief!"

Laughing when Cordelia flipped her hair and walked out of the closet, Misty followed, standing a few steps behind Cordelia while she answered the door. Lissy chose that moment to rush downstairs, exclaiming "I found you first, Mama!" as she bounced in excitement. "Your turn to –" Misty looked down when Lissy stopped short, the blood draining from her face when she saw who was at the door.

"Oh, hi Janice," greeted Cordelia. "Please, come inside."

As their case worker stepped inside, Lissy moved to stand closer to Misty, grasping her arm with both of her small hands.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, but it's part of my job," explained Janice.

Misty's brow furrowed in concern when Lissy squeezed her arm even tighter. "Are you going to take me back?" asked the little girl, a tremor in her voice.

Misty picked Lissy up and hugged her close while Cordelia moved to stand beside them, placing a warm hand on Lissy's back.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not," Janice said soothingly. "I stopped by to check in and make sure everything is going well, and to take a quick look around. It shouldn't take long and if it's anything like my first visit, all will go smoothly, okay?"

Lissy didn't quite relax. Instead, she wriggled down from Misty's arms and marched over to Janice, her face scrunched up in a most serious expression. "Okay, but everything is perfect and I love my mommy and mama more than anything. You can still look around if you want to. You could come see my new fish. I named him Dexter. But then we have to get back to our game of hide-and-seek 'cause it's my turn to hide and that's the best part of the game."

The three adults were trying to hold back their laughter at the adorableness that was Lissy. Following the little girl toward the stairs, Janice smiled at the beaming couple and spoke to them quietly. "She's become quite a confident, happy child with the both of you. You're wonderful parents."

Despite the visit from her caseworker going smoothly and ending on a positive note, Lissy was still quieter than usual during dinner and chose to head upstairs afterward rather than read on the couch while Misty and Cordelia watched the evening news like usual, claiming she wanted to play with her toys instead of read.

Cordelia hid the worry from her face as she watched Lissy head upstairs, leaning into Misty's touch when she felt her wife wrap an arm around her.

"She'll be fine, Dee, she just needs some time ta process, it was a stressful day."

"I know," spoke Cordelia, turning her head slightly so she could place a kiss on the hand that was draped across her shoulders. "I still worry."

"Me too, but we'll give her extra squishy hugs before bedtime."

Cordelia chuckled at her wife and pulled her closer as they walked to the couch.

Around 1:15 that morning, the couple was awoken by a tiny body crawling up onto their bed. Misty was the first to stir and nudged Cordelia awake when she saw the tears streaming down their daughter's face. The little girl clutched her stuffed alligator as sobs wracked her body and she hiccuped through an explanation.

"I-I know you w-won't get rid of...of me, but I still h-had bad dreams about it."

"Oh, sweetheart, come here." Cordelia opened her arms and Lissy launched herself into them, burying her face into the Supreme's neck. Cordelia leaned into Misty who wrapped her arms around both girls and let Lissy cry it out.

As her tears dried up, Misty brushed back Lissy's hair from where it stuck to her cheeks and cradled her face in her hands. "I know dreams can be scary and can seem so so real, but you were right, sweet pea. Your mommy and I will never ever go away."

Lissy nodded her understanding and Cordelia hugged her even closer before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Misty scooted over to make room for the little girl in their bed, and Lissy quickly accepted the invitation by scooching down into the covers and snuggling as close as possible to the two witches, the three slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
